


【EC】Knight，Dragon，and Sugary Land 骑士，龙与蜜糖之地

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	【EC】Knight，Dragon，and Sugary Land 骑士，龙与蜜糖之地

#关键词：下蛋 牛奶  
#骑士万x龙查  
#summary：原本去屠龙的骑士长Erik被背叛推下悬崖之后被Charles救起——他是一条刚成年的火龙，心地善良，独自居住在一座小山洞里。Erik不明不白地和他发生了关系——没办法，这全怪Charles那美丽的蓝眼睛和鲜艳的嘴唇，以及暧昧的火光。第二天Erik醒来，震惊地看着Charles羞涩地从被窝里掏出一个蛋。

以下正文：  
1.  
“你必须和我说清楚，Charles，”Erik皱着眉头，盯着面前漂亮的蓝眼睛男孩怀里那个白色的卵状物体，“这是什么？”  
“Erik,这是龙蛋啊，”Charles晃了晃身后的尾巴，翅膀高兴地扑闪着——上帝啊他又忘了把鳞片变成衣服了——就这么毫不在意地带着一身暧昧的吻痕，声音欢快，“我生的。”  
Erik觉得自己需要冷静一下。

2.  
Erik L ehnsherr原本是位骑士长。  
不幸的是，他的母亲Edie是个女巫，在他小的时候就在猎巫行动中死去了——他的父亲Jakob为了保护Edie也被大火活活烧死。十四岁的Erik因为过度的悲痛和愤怒导致能力失控，用一枚铜币杀死了所有的巫师猎人——他是女巫的孩子 ，有着古老而强大的血脉。后来这个国度的国王Shaw因为忌惮他的能力把他收入麾下，还让他当上了骑士长——实际上就是不断地让他出征，远行，去完成各种困难的任务，好让他早些在行军途中和战乱流火下死去——顺便利用他扩大国土和疆域，以便实现自己的野心。  
但是Erik毕竟是女巫的孩子——他的磁控能力让他几乎所向披靡。  
Shaw为此头疼了好几年，终于在上个礼拜找到了方法。  
他让Erik去屠龙。

众所周知历代骑士的对手总是条龙，而龙类大多生活在深山幽谷里，脾气火爆，坐拥大量的财产。  
Shaw的算盘打得非常妙。Erik输了最好，他就除掉了心腹大患；但假如Erik赢了，他就能把那条龙的财宝尽数收入囊中——反正横竖对他都有好处。  
于是Erik就这么被派去了屠龙——Shaw还假惺惺地让他带上了十个随从。  
后面的故事就像很多寓言故事里说的那样，他们趁着Erik不注意把他推下了悬崖。不过唯一不同的就是Erik在下坠的时候动用能力捏碎了他们的头盔，并一举杀死了他们。  
我如果能活着一定要回去杀了Shaw，这是Erik失去意识之前的最后想法。

3.  
Erik在一个山洞里醒来。  
他的伤口已经被人细心处理过了，身下和身上都盖着温暖的稻草，边上的柴火烧得正旺。有人救了他，Erik想。他环顾了四周，想要寻找他的救命恩人——接着他就发现了一条龙。  
那条龙完全不是书中所描绘的巨龙，算上尾巴只有四五米长，正把身子盘起来睡在那堆火焰边上——看样子是它点起的篝火。它的全身覆着漂亮整齐的棕黑色鳞片，尾巴随着呼吸轻轻地拍打着地面，不时扫动一下。  
这条龙看上去好乖。这是Erik的第一个想法。  
等等我这是被一条龙给救了？！这是Erik的第二个想法。  
好在那条龙听到了Erik的响动之后很快就醒了过来。Erik赤裸着上半身，有些尴尬地和它对视着——它的眼睛竟然是蓝宝石的颜色。  
“嗨，你好，我叫Charles。”那条龙率先开了口，声音柔和——根本不像传说中会攻击人类城市的恶龙。  
“呃……嗨？”Erik犹豫着回答，“我叫Erik。Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“哦，是不是我这个样子看上去让你有点不太舒服？”Charles晃了晃尾巴，随即伏下了身体——Erik看着它慢慢幻化出了人形：他变成了一个有着棕色鬈发蓝色眼睛的男人，或者说男孩也不为过。他看上去很年轻，鼻翼和脸颊上都散落着零星几粒雀斑，嘴唇红润，眼睛像刚被大雨洗过的天空。往下就是他白暂的身体，娇小却不算瘦弱的肩胛，平坦但柔软的胸部和曲线优美的腰肢。再往下——  
Erik的脸红了一下，赶紧把头扭了过去。  
“糟糕，真对不起，我忘记给自己变身衣服了。”Charles抱歉地看着他，很快他的身体就被裹进了一套深色的长袍里。“没错我确实才刚成年三个月——”  
“你听得到我在想什么？”Erik站起身，惊讶地看着他，“你会读心？”  
“是的，”Charles点了点头，“每条龙都会有自己独特的能力——比如我的妹妹她就会化形。”  
“你还有个妹妹？”  
“对，她叫Raven——虽然现在不和我住在一起，但每周我们都会见一面，”Charles笑着说， 没有变回去的尾巴在身后乱甩，“她是个好姑娘——你一定会喜欢她的。”  
Erik在篝火边坐下，接过自己的衣服披在身上，“你为什么要救我？”  
“因为你当时躺在谷底，我又刚好路过——这简直就是个奇迹， Erik，”Charles好奇地凑到他跟前，“你不仅没死而且只受了些轻伤。”  
“是吗？”Erik也震惊地看了看自己，“但我的能力应该还不至于这么强啊。”他说着上他的小刀漂浮在空中，而一旁的Charles见了更是高兴地放出了翅膀：“天哪你也有能力？你原本也是条龙吗？”  
“我不是——”我当然不是龙——我本来是来杀你的，Erik腹诽着，“但我也不是个完全的人类。”  
“让我猜猜，”Charles歪着脑袋想了一会儿，“你是女巫的孩子吗？”  
“嗯。”Erik缓缓地点了点头。  
“我喜欢女巫！”Charles的翅膀开始扑腾了，“上回我们去北方遇上的那个女巫又善良又漂亮——她还教了我和Raven怎么配置药水呢——Erik，你的妈妈有没有教过你——”  
“我妈妈在我小时候就去世了，”Erik顿了顿，“被人杀了。”  
Charles沉默了一会儿。“我很抱歉，Erik，我不该提这些……”他把脑袋低了下去，翅膀蔫蔫地耷拉着。  
“不，Charles，这没关系，已经过去快十年了。”  
Erik还在踌躇着要不要去摸Charles的头发，结果对方主动蹭了上来，柔软蓬松的棕发拂过他的手指和掌心。  
上帝啊这条龙真的很乖。Erik由衷地想。

4.  
“你为什么会下蛋？”Erik把自己的头发揉得一团糟， 斟酌了半天才憋出一句 。  
“我是条雌龙啊，”Charles无辜地眨着眼睛，“我们昨天晚上还交配过——我当然要下蛋了。”  
“天哪Charles不要随口说交配这个词——什么？但是你——”Erik咽了咽唾沫，艰难地说，“你是个男性啊？”  
“那只是我的人形性别，”Charles撅了撅嘴，“我们龙类在不同形态时的性别又不一定一样——我是个男性，又是条雌龙，不然我哪来的生殖腔。”  
但你明明也有阴茎，Erik在心里默默地说了一句。  
接下来他就回想起昨天晚上的事了——哦，Erik痛苦地捂上了眼睛，这不能全怪他——谁让Charles主动来吻他——但是，好吧，这就是他自己的错。

5.  
“Erik，你想要吃点什么吗？”Charles抱着膝盖坐在火堆旁，翅膀服帖地收在身后。Erik摇了摇头，刚想说“不用”结果肚子就很不争气地叫了一声——他已经有将近十五个小时没吃东西了。  
“你饿了。”Charles非常肯定地说，随即站了起来，走进了最里面的洞穴，“我给你做点吃的。”  
Erik十分好奇他到底要做什么——但是鉴于这里是火龙的“家”，他也实在不好意思随便走来走去，于是就百无聊赖地开始拨弄面前的篝火，还从贴身的口袋里翻出了一枚铜币，用能力控制着它去接那些四溅的火星。  
他大概和自己玩了十五分钟。Charles走了出来，手里多了一串焦黑的东西。  
“对不起，”他坐下来，低着头委屈地说，“我好像把它烤焦了。”  
“没事，把外面削掉就能吃了。”Erik倒是不在意，他在多年的行军途中早就习惯各种糟糕的食物了——有一回他征战北方，冰天雪地里只能靠苔藓充饥。相比之下Charles的东西简直是佳肴——它甚至还是肉类呢。  
“好吃吗？”Charles小心翼翼地问，在得到对方肯定的答复之后抿着嘴唇笑了起来。  
“这是什么？”Erik嚼着那块鲜美多汁的组织，“我从来没吃过这种肉。”  
“哦，”Charles耸了耸肩，“这是我的尾巴。”  
Erik哽了一下。

6.  
“这是你的尾巴？”他把这块“疑似是龙尾巴”的东西拿远了一点，震惊地盯着Charles：“那你身后那个是……？”  
“也是我的尾巴。”Charles甩 了甩他长长的尾巴，“只不过是新长的。”  
Erik放下了手中的肉串。他需要一点时间来消化一下这个事实。  
“嘿，你别浪费呀！”Charles不高兴地皱起了眉头，“给尾巴去毒很麻烦的！”  
“等一下、等一下Charles，”Erik差点咬到自己的舌头，“你的尾巴还能新长出来？”  
“当然可以——我和Raven小的时候，冬天里捕不到猎物就吃各自的尾巴充饥——反正还能长出来，而且味道不错。”Charles把尾巴伸到了Erik面前，“你想摸摸看吗？”  
Erik的思想激烈斗争了一番，最终还是伸出了手。我就碰一下，Erik心想 。火龙尾巴上的鳞片没有那么坚硬和粗糙，摸上去十分顺手——他不知不觉就摸到了尾根。等Erik注意到这点时Charles已经扑在了他的怀里，保持着一个暖昧的姿势——他赶紧把手放开，轻咳了一声，脑子里疯狂地思索该如何向Charles解释：“哦Charles真对不起你的尾巴摸起来太顺手了所以我没控制住自己”或者“不Charles虽然你很美丽但是我想我们还是不要进展得这么快”或者——等等？他为什么会想到要和Charles有什么进展？上帝啊他只是因为好奇摸了摸龙尾巴绝不是对Charles有什么别的意思虽然他真的非常迷人——哦天哪他竟然觉得一条龙迷人——但这的确是实话，Erik从没见过比Charles更漂亮的男孩——女孩也没有——不不不他才没有爱上他呢——  
Charles扬起脸在Erik的嘴唇上亲了一下。看他没有反应，就又亲了第二下。  
“Char……les……？”Erik彻底宕机了。主啊Charles这是亲了他吗他还亲了两下——Charles竟然亲他了——  
“谢谢你，Erik，”Charles羞涩地舔了舔自己的下唇，“你也很好看。”  
真该死，他忘了Charles会读心了。  
“我也很喜欢你，Erik 。”Charles继续说， 把脑袋埋在他的肩窝里，咯咯地笑着。  
“那你——愿意和我——成为我的——”Erik鬼使神差地说了一句。他的大脑已经完全罢工了，身体的本能在替他磕磕绊绊地回答问题。  
“我愿意，我当然愿意了！”Charles不等他讲完就高兴地大喊，Erik怀疑他假如是龙形一定会去天上飞两圈并喷出一长串火焰的，“所以我现在是有个配偶了对吗？Erik？”  
“嗯——配偶可能还没到那种——”Erik赶紧用手撑住地面，让自己不至于摔倒——Charles兴奋地在他怀里乱蹭着，“但你们龙是怎么谈恋爱的……？”  
“啊，说到这个，”Charles抬起头，那双动人心魄的蓝眼睛里盛满了快乐，“我们不谈恋爱——我们直接交配。”

7.  
Erik花了一些时间才想起来自己身在何处。  
我都做了什么？他盯着山洞顶的某处裂缝，努力回想却只能模模糊糊地记得Charles炽热的体温和柔软的嘴唇。他们都是处子，第一次双方都有那么些惊慌——但不管怎么说，Erik总算记得自己和Charles做爱了。  
发现自己再想不起任何细节的Erik懊恼地闭上了眼睛，伸手去摸他的衣服。  
记忆里Charles最后是在他的怀中晕了过去，Erik也筋疲力尽地搂着他倒在那个稻草搭成的小窝里。

他摸到了自己的外套，同时也摸到了一个温热的躯体——Charles揉着惺忪的睡眼，模模糊糊地喊了他一-声：“早上好，Erik。”  
Erik的脸红了一下。Charles的头发乱糟糟的，眼角还留着哭过的痕迹，胸前的两点红肿激凸着——更不要说从脖子一路蜿蜒向下的吻痕——  
“Charles，听着，我很抱歉——”Erik哑着声音想要向他解释。对不起Charles昨天太累了我忘了帮你清理了所以你现在有没有不舒服——  
“……唔，你脑子里的声音吵到我了，”Charles打了个哈欠，“我现在很好，谢谢你。”他用脑袋蹭了蹭Erik的脖子，想要翻个身的时候却僵了一下：“哦等等Erik！”  
“怎么了Charles？”Erik紧张了起来——他可不希望Charles出什么事。  
“我第一次出现这种情况耶！”Charles欣喜地把手伸进自己身下的稻草堆里——  
然后他就抱出了一颗白色的蛋。

8.  
“所以说——你生了一个蛋？”Erik小心翼翼地问。Charles抱着那颗蛋，乖巧地点了点头。  
“是的Erik——这是我活了一百零八岁的第一颗蛋！”他高兴地凑到Erik面前，“我才刚成年三个月就拥有自己的第一颗蛋了！天哪我一定要把这个好消息告诉Raven！”  
“不是，等等Charles？”Erik吓得赶紧拉住他的尾巴，等反应过来之后又红着脸放开了他，“你生了个蛋……也就是说我要——”他顿了一下，“我要当爸爸了？”  
天哪天哪天哪自己竟然要当一位父亲了——虽然不知道人和龙一起诞下的子嗣会是什么但是——上帝啊他还不到二十三岁就要成为——  
“呃，Erik，”Charles用尾巴点了点他的手，扯回了Erik思绪——他甚至已经在想还没出生的孩子到底是叫David还是Lorna了，“我很抱歉，这颗应该是无精蛋，鉴于你昨天没把精子射在我的生殖腔里。”  
Erik的所有幻想在这句话面前彻底粉碎。

“那你为什么还要生蛋？”Erik的心情肉眼可见地低沉了下去，Charles赶紧用能力去安抚他，“因为我昨天受到了强烈的性刺激，身体就本能地排卵了——没事啦Erik，本来就不是每一次都能受精成功的，我听说鸟类要交配好几次才能确保每颗蛋能够成功孵化呢。”  
但火龙怎么看都像是蜥蜴那一类的生物吧，Erik不高兴地想。  
“总之这是我的第一颗蛋！”Charles抱着那颗白白的、扑灭了Erik全部愿望的讨厌龙蛋站起来，在听到了Erik脑子里的抗议之后好歹给自己变了身衣服，“它应该被好好对待。”  
“嗯？”Erik疑惑地望向Charles，下一秒就惊恐地发现他把这枚蛋磕开了一个小口。  
“所以你想要怎么吃它呢Erik？我知道你们人类喜欢吃炒蛋和煎蛋——哦Erik！不许拒绝！我自己都还从来没有吃过龙蛋呢！”

9.

Charles最终决定把它炒了——于是他们的午餐和晚餐就都变成了烤雉鸡配牛油炒蛋，Charles还非常有创意地把剩下的金黄色蛋液配着蜂蜜刷在了雉鸡的皮肤上，之后用明火烘烤——Erik必须承认龙蛋的味道真的非常不错。  
“我觉得以后我们可以用这种方法烤我的尾巴。”Charles在咬了一口鸡肉以后高兴地宣布，同时得意地摇起了自己的尾巴。  
我觉得这个就不必了吧，原本默默啃着晚餐的Erik差点被噎住。

Erik在Charles的家里住了几天，火龙每天都会大清早地出门，然后在中午时分带回一整天的食物。有几次Erik想要一起去，都被他以“你的伤还没好”的理由回绝了。  
“但我一个人在山洞里很无聊。”Erik抗议说 ，Charles歪着脑袋想了一会儿之后第二天就给他捉了一条变色龙回来：“你可以和它玩。Raven和我小时候可喜欢玩它们了——看着它们变了颜色再换个地方，能玩一整天。”  
那条变色龙的结局是被Erik弄丢了——它的变色能力可能是同类里最精湛的。  
不过Erik还是偷偷跑出去过两次——每次都算好了时间，赶在了Charles之前回来。

总的来说Charles是一条非常粘人的龙——Erik每次都很想骂那本科普读物里写的“龙是一种独居的高傲的生物”——眼前的火龙显然不是这样的。他每天早上都会黏黏糊糊地扑上来索吻，晚上又非要钻到Erik的怀里睡觉，一开心就会晃着尾巴扑闪着翅膀往人类身上蹭——并且总会忘记把自己的鳞片变成衣服——再加一条，似乎还对Erik的食性存在着巨大的误解，可能是因为一开始被夸奖过好吃所以不断地找机会想要让Erik再尝尝自己的尾巴。除了以上几点，Charles是一 个非常好的，嗯，伴侣——反正他是这么认为的——Erik怎么想不重要。  
好吧，Erik默认了。  
毕竟Charles是一条又好看又聪明的龙，而Erik从一开始就对他的蓝眼睛着了迷。

10.  
“我得去小镇里一趟，”Charles在某天的午餐后对Erik说，“家里的书都看完了。”  
Charles作为条龙的与众不同之处还在于他非常爱看书——他有一个专门放书的洞穴，里面的书籍都被精心地保护起来，有的甚至还专门包了书封。  
因此Charles每天的第二大的乐趣就是和Erik抱怨有些书里的不靠谱(第一大乐趣是拉着Erik给他读睡前故事)。“我们龙类根本不会像书里那样屯着金币——那只是史矛革太出名了而已！”Charles撅着嘴， 生气地喊着，“比起金子我更喜欢书一点。”

“我陪你去。”Erik点了点头，起身去找自己的外套。  
“但是你——”  
“去个小镇而已，又不是跟你去捕猎，”Erik拉了拉自己的衣袖，“你去过几次人类的市镇？”  
“呃……算上这次……有四次了……”Charles有些心虚地低下了脑袋。  
“所以你只去过三次，嗯？”Erik挑了挑眉毛，“那我更要陪你去了。”  
“哦。”Charles咬了咬下唇，让自己变回了龙形，爬到角落里找着什么。  
“你有市面上流通的货币吗Charles？”Erik把衣服里外翻了个遍，“我只剩下三个银币了。”  
“啊？”Charles疑惑地扭过头，他嘴里叼着一个小小的黑布包，“什么是货币？”  
“就是可以用来换你想要的物品的东西，”Erik纳闷地从他嘴里接下了那个小包，“你以前是怎么买书的？”  
“不知道呀——只要我拿块金子给他们我就可以得到好多好多的书。”Charles好奇地眨了眨眼睛，“金子就是货币吗？”  
“Hum……这个……”书里总算说对了一条——龙真的坐拥巨大的财富，并且眼前的这位看上去根本不知道黄金的价值——可能不只是黄金，因为Erik还在里面找到了几颗价值不菲的宝石。  
算了，他爱怎么样怎么样吧——毕竟知识说到底也是一种财富嘛。

“快点Erik——”Charles有些不耐烦地甩了甩尾巴，等到Erik爬上了他的背以后迫不及待地往洞口跑。  
“按照之前的情况来看我也能飞行——这样会不会不太好，”Erik有些不放心地拍了拍他的脖子，“你确定要我骑着你吗？”  
“确定，”Charles欢快地扑起了翅膀，带着Erik腾空了，“虽然我也是第一次带着一个人类——嗯，上回把你从水里捞上来算不算？”

11.  
Erik第一次离天空这么近过。  
今天是个晴天，云彩只有薄薄的一层，不连续地散落在浅蓝色的空间里。Erik伸手抓住了一团，它们瞬间就因为他温热的掌心化成了一滩水，从他的指缝中滴落。这个高度很少有鸟类——十几分钟的路程里Erik只见过两只迁徙的疣鼻天鹅，其中一只还对他们叫了两声。  
“嗨，你们好，"Charles扭过头友好地说，“你们掉队了——要快一点了呀。”  
“你听得懂它们的语言？”Erik搂着Charles的脖子，手指有意无意地摩挲着他的鳞片。  
“恩——听得懂一点，”Charles舒服地从喉咙里发出一串呼噜声，“哦Erik,，別这祥，我得专心飞行。”  
“前面就到了，Charles，这样直接飞过去会引起恐慌的，”Erik贴着他的耳朵轻声说，“可以让我试试吗？”  
“Erik！”Charles吓了一跳， 身形歪了歪，差点把人类摔下去，“你还不能——”  
“就试一试。”Erik不依不饶，手已经摸到了Charles的下巴。  
“啊——好吧，”Charles气鼓鼓地变成了人形，同时右手的食指和中指抵上了自己的太阳穴，“但你得让我和你保持连接。”  
“好。”Erik搂紧了Charles的身体，接着向地面伸出了另一只手，全神贯注地使用着能力。

“Erik，”他们在下坠。Charles闭着眼晴把头埋迸了Erik的胸口， “Erik，你先听我说——找到你的平衡点，各种情绪的平衡点——慢慢来——”  
“像这样？”Charles缓缓地睁开了眼睛。他和Erik一起漂浮在了半空中，对方的手搭在他的腰上，正高兴地笑着——只是露出了太多的牙齿，导致看上去有点像一种名叫“鲨鱼”的海洋动物。  
“Wow！”Charles几乎是惊叫了一声，随即兴奋地在Erik的脸上亲了一大口，“Erik你成功了！”  
这一下让Erik的大脑又宕机了片刻，还好他及时稳住了自己不至于乐极生悲。他们在小镇外的树林里落下。  
“拜托，Charles，把衣服穿好。”Erik看了一眼就红着脸把视线错了开去——Charles只能算在身上披了块黑布，月白色的腿根和左边的胸膛裸露在外，那只淡红色的乳头在微凉的空气中颤颤巍巍地立了起来——而且他一旦抬起胳膊，布料的下摆就会相应地缩上去，露出他饱满圆润的臀部。Erik几乎是在第一时间起了反应。他尴尬地伸出手，把Charles的衣服向下扯了扯，“你不能穿成这样去买东西。”  
“人类好麻烦，”Charles抱怨着， 好歹是重新变了一身整齐的服装，“我前几次也是穿成这样去的——再说了，我们龙类从来不穿衣服。”  
“那是因为你们有鳞片——等等，什么？”Erik瞪大了眼睛盯着Charles,“你之前就穿着这个——去书店？”  
“呃……”Charles点了点头，歪着脑袋看向他，“有什么问题吗？”  
“天哪——Charles，”Erik长吁了一口气，但心里又有一种没有由来的愤怒和嫉妒在翻腾，“你没被性骚扰真是个奇迹。”  
“性骚扰是什么意思？而且你的脑子还说了一个叫作强奸的词。”Charles睁着蓝色的大眼睛疑惑地望着Erik，像是想要从他的脸上寻找答案。  
“没什么，Charles，” Erik拍了拍他的肩，“这是两个非常糟糕的词——你最好赶快忘掉。”

12.  
Erik眼睁睁地看着Charles从小布包里拿出一块成色上等的金子换了一本《永恒之王》和《奥德赛》——据这位高傲的店长所说，这两本还是精装本，“我原本还不想卖给你呢。”他瞥了Charles一眼，快速地将那块金属锁进了最底层的抽屉。  
“这位先生，”奸商，Erik在心里骂了一句，“您确定这么一块贵金属只能买到两本书吗？”  
“嘿，我说的可句句都是实话，你爱买不买——”他恼羞成怒地说，正打算要把他们两个赶出去，结果Erik一挥手就把倚在角落的短剑驾到了他的脖子上：“哦？是吗？”

最终Charles挑走了十几本又厚又重的书——四角上都包着精美的银箔，封面是漂亮的铜版画。Erik在离开的时候挑了挑眉毛，打了个响指把那把可怜的短剑掰成两段，哐的一声砸在了桌子上。  
“谢谢你Erik！”Charles的眼睛亮亮的，本想踮起脚给他一个大号的拥抱，但因为怀中的书太多只好作罢，“我又有好多书能看了！”  
“嘿，Charles，”Erik有些无奈地帮他提着剩下的书，“你明明可以读心——为什么不先看看他脑子里在想些什么呢？”  
“我不喜欢随便看别人的思想，”Charles抓着他的手腕轻声说，“嗯——读到你的思维是因为你想得实在太大声了。”  
“唔。”Erik的脸刷地红了，他有些窘迫地抿了抿嘴唇，赶紧换了个话题，“你有逛过小镇吗？”  
“没有！”Charles停了下来，一脸不可思议地望着他，“你是想带我逛逛……”  
“嗯。”Erik点了点头， 一直紧绷着的嘴角向上勾了勾——Charles兴奋得几乎要要放出翅膀了，“我知道这里最棒的面包店。”

这座小镇Erik在行军途中经常会路过——所以他几乎对每条街道都了如指掌。他先带着Charles拜访了十字路口拐角处的那家面包房，火龙在品尝了新鲜出炉的牛角包之后差点买下食品柜里所有的起酥面包：“真的太好吃了Erik！我从来没有吃过这么好吃的东西！”  
“新朋友，Hun？”柜台后拥有一头美丽的白金色卷发的年轻女人帮Charles打包好东西，“他可真是个漂亮的小甜心——还是说这是你的新欢？”  
“Emma，”Erik皱了皱眉，帮Charles接下了那袋面包，“你会吓着他的——Shaw有什么动向了吗？”

Emma原本属于Erik的骑士团——人称白皇后，战绩显赫。在Shaw算计了Erik之后得知对方还活着的消息，偷偷来找了他并成为了Erik的眼线。“谁愿意帮你盯着Shaw。”Emma翻了个白眼，装作勉强地接下了这个任务。  
因此前几天Erik偷偷下山就是来找Emma要情报的。

“暂时还没有，看起来他觉得你已经死了——嘿，宝贝，你叫什么名字？”Emma笑了起来，意味深长地看了Erik一眼， “在得到可靠消息之前你最好不要轻举妄动——他刚刚叫你Charles，是吗？”  
“是的——您好，我叫Charles Xavier，是Erik的配偶。”Charles一本正经地说， 还向她友好地伸出了右手。  
“你好，我是Emma Frost——我没听错吧Erik Lehnsherr？”Emma震惊地注视着Erik，“他真的是你的——呃——男朋友？上帝啊他看上去只有十六岁！”  
“我成年了！”Charles不满地说，“而且已经成年三个月了！”  
“你等下，Emma，”Erik看了看四周，随后凑到她跟前轻声说，“他是条龙。”  
“龙？”Emma失声叫了一声，发现自己音调太高后赶紧压低了嗓子，“你他妈和一条龙搞在了一起？”  
“他救了我，我这几天都住在他那里——他是一条很好的龙。”Erik有些烦躁地抓了抓头发，“有情况随时告诉我。”  
“行——但我听说龙一生只会认一条龙作为伴侣，所以——你们睡过了？”Emma嫌弃地看着他，“见鬼的你们睡过了——你有做保护措施吗？”  
当然没有，Erik扶了扶额头，Charles还生了个蛋呢——虽然味道很不错。  
“我们先走了，Emma，我会经常来的。”Erik拉着Charles的手臂离开了，“希望下次会有好消息。”  
“再见Charles——Erik Lehnsherr你个混蛋，你得对他负责！”Emma对着他们挥了挥拳头。

“你从哪里拿来的牛奶？”等走到街上的时候Erik才发现Charles的手里多了一瓶乳白色的液体。  
“Emma送我的，就塞在了面包袋里，”Charles已经打开了盖子，“这是叫牛奶，对吗？”  
“是的。”  
Charles好奇地喝了一口，唇角沾了些白沫，“它好好喝！”他很快就把这一小瓶的牛奶喝得一干二净，咂了咂嘴后遗憾地看了眼空瓶，“Erik, 我改变想法了——你们人类才是最棒的生物。——还有吗？”  
“你还想喝？”Erik摸了摸Charles的头发，笑着摇了摇头。

接下来Erik花光了他身上仅存的三枚银币帮Charles买了好几瓶牛奶——火龙都怀着虔诚的心情喝完了，“这是我喝过美味的东西。”Charles把最后那只空瓶放进回收处是不无留恋地说。  
剩下的零钱被Erik拿去买了一些调味品，“能调味的不只有盐。”Erik晃着手里的罗勒叶，对Charles解释道。他们还买了一条厚毯子和两个小枕头，Charles的住所需要这些温暖的东西。

太阳开始西沉的时候他们抱着一堆杂物和食品回到了山洞里。  
“我喜欢这条毯子！”Charles打了个滚，让那张毯子裹在了自己身上，然后高兴地摔进柔软的枕头里。  
“今天开心吗？”Erik躺在Charles的身边，耐心地将他从毯子里剥出来，把枕头拍松后垫在了他的脑袋下面。  
“开心！”Charles笑着扯过毯子蒙住大半张脸，只露出一双大大的蓝眼睛，“还有牛奶。”

13.  
Erik在半夜里惊醒了。  
他先是迷迷糊糊地感觉有什么在自己身上乱动，正想拍拍他让他安静一点，结果下一秒那个生物就扯下了他的长裤，而他的阴茎就这么进入了一个湿热的环境中。  
Erik这下彻底没了睡意——他吓得掀开了毯子，而身下的人则发出了一声含混不清的抱怨。  
“Charles？”Erik喘着气，借着微弱的火光看清了他的棕色鬈发和标志性的蓝眼睛，“你怎么了？”  
Charles没有回答他——他也没办法回答，Erik的阴茎正在他的口中变粗变大，很快Charles就不得不停下动作，放松下颚和喉咙好让自己含得更深。他的嘴唇被撑成了色情的O型，来不及咽下的津液和前液一同顺着他的嘴角滴落。  
Erik的脑子被搅成了一团浆糊。Charles的口活算不上好，但是当他开始吮吸并不忘用他的舌头去舔顶端的小孔时，Erik能做的只有胡乱地抓着他的头发，把他的脑袋用力往下按。  
在Charles又做了一个深喉之后Erik控制不住地抵着他的喉咙射了出来——Charles被呛出了眼泪，吐掉Erik的阴茎之后开始剧烈地咳嗽，白浊的精液就这么蹭了他满脸。  
“天哪，对不起Charles，我不是故意的。” Erik赶紧爬起来去拍Charles的背，满心愧疚地帮他擦干净了脸。  
“咳……我、咳、没事Erik，”Charles好不容易压下了咳嗽声，钻在Erik的怀里休息了一会儿后又抬起了那双泪汪汪的蓝眼睛望着他，“但是我还想要。”  
“嗯？”Erik愣在了原地。  
见Erik抱着自己半天没反应，Charles委屈地扁了扁嘴，从他的怀里挣脱出来后抬起了尾巴，一只手绕到身后去抚慰自己的后穴。  
Erik觉得自己又可耻地硬了起来。Charles当着他的面毫不避讳地自慰着，嘴里还发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声和低喘声，另一只手捻着一边的乳头，轻轻拉扯着，把它弄得又红又肿。  
“呜……帮帮我Erik……”Charles的尾音里带上了湿润的哭腔，蓝眼睛里已经蓄了一汪泪水，随时都有可能落下来。  
Erik咽了咽唾沫，他的下身已经硬得发疼了，但还是咬紧牙关努力克制着自己，“不行，Charles，你得告诉我，为什么突然——”  
“我恨你。”Charles愤愤地瞪了他一眼，尾巴一扫把Erik打翻在地。 火龙手脚并用地爬到了人类身上，眼泪汪汪地盯着他：“你是不是不喜欢我了。”  
“Charles，我不是这个意思……”Charles难过地小声抽噎着，眼泪扑簌簌地直往下掉，Erik看得心疼极了，笨拙地拭去他脸颊上的泪水，“我怎么会不喜欢你呢？”  
“那你为什么不和我做爱！”Charles哭得更厉害了，“我都这么做了你还不想和我做爱！你不爱我了！”  
“不是，Charles，我只是——”Erik在Charles的眼泪攻势下彻底败下阵来，赶紧把他拉到自己怀里轻声安慰着，“我只是没反应过来你为什么突然要——”  
“牛奶。”Charles揉了揉眼睛，抽泣了一下。  
“什么？”Erik不知所措地望着他。  
“牛奶。”Charles又重复了一遍。  
Erik花了一点时间才明白过来Charles说的是什么。他瞬间羞红了脸:“天哪Charles，这一点都不像……”  
然而Charles根本没想再让他解释了。他直起身子，扶着Erik勃起的阴茎对准自己湿软的后穴就往下坐，一点一点让那根肉棒没入身体里。

Charles几天前才刚被开包，先前的扩张又不是特别充分，导致他仅仅只吞下了一伴就痛得哭了起来。Erik也不好受——Charles太紧了，他紧致的肠壁一时还接受不了这么巨大的东西，咬得Erik差点直接缴械。  
“Charles、Charles你别太勉强，”Charles趴在他的身上哭得断断续续，Erik屏住呼吸抚摸着他僵硬的好让他尽快放松下来，“先适应一会儿——实在不行就算了，别伤着自己。”  
Charles睁着朦胧的泪眼点了点头，一边放松着括约肌一边又继续让Erik向里挺进。  
等到他们终于完完全全地结合在一起时Charles小声地啜泣着， 休息了几秒后又小幅度地抬起了自己的屁股，挺动着腰肢开始了运动。  
他没几下就软了腰，大腿止不住地发颤，因为难以支撑身体而突然的下坠导致Erik的阴茎直直地戳在了他的敏感点上，这让Charles不受控制地尖叫出声。  
“呜……Erik……你来……”Charles干脆赖在Erik身上不起来，胸前的两点磨蹭着他的衣料，下半身还在小幅度地抽插着。  
Erik发出了一声难耐的呻吟。他扶着Charles的肩膀，翻了个身把火龙压在身下，把他的一条腿推到胸口：“配合一下， Charles。”  
现在主动权学握在Erik手里，他加快了抽送的速度，大量的液体从他们的交合之处涌出，全部顺着Charles的腿根滑下，沾湿了他们身下的稻草。Charles的双腿被摆成了一个打开的M形，后穴则逐渐适应了Erik的大小，开始随着他的动作吮吸着他的阴茎，在进入时放松穴口好让他插到最深，又在退出时又舔又吸，肠肉紧紧地包裏着柱身挽留他，有吋缠得太紧还会带出一些湿润艳红的媚肉。Charles的呻吟也从一开始的疼痛慢慢变成了欢愉，并有愈演愈烈的趋势——可能在床上弄出大动静是他们龙类对伴侣赞美的一种表达吧。  
当Erik頂弄上Charles身体里的一条窄缝时Charles下意识地缩起了身子。  
“是生殖腔，嗯？”Erik俯下身去吻他的乳尖，Charles胡乱地点点头，搂着他的脖子挺胸想要更多。  
Erik逗弄着Charles原本就被他揉得红肿的乳尖，将它们舔咬得又涨大了一圈，像两只倒扣的小碟，仿佛真的只要再吮吸几口就能产出奶来。  
他的下半身也没停歇。Erik退出一半，又狠狠地撞上那条小缝，如是几次就撞开了Charles的生殖腔。Charles先是被痛得掉出了生理泪水，不过等Erik抽插了几次之后便咬着下唇任由他在这个陌生的环境里进进出出。  
Charles的生殖腔更加柔软和高热，腔壁在Erik进入的一瞬间就恬不知耻地缠上来，吸着他的阴茎像是想要梓干他所有的精液。Charles的穴口现在一片泥泞，泛着淫乱的白沫，Erik的囊袋随着他们的动作拍打着他湿漉漉的屁股，噗呲噗呲的水声显得格外清晰。  
“啊——Erik……射给我……”Charles已经到了高潮边缘，他的呻吟变了调，尾音甜腻而颤抖，“全部射给我……嗯……Erik……让我怀孕……呜呜……怀上你的孩子……”Erik最后在他体内冲刺了几下后便和Charles一起射了出来。Charles是被生生操射的——他白色的液体弄脏了Erik的衣服，而Erik的精液则全部灌在了Charles的生殖腔内，有些没含下的就从合不拢的穴口溢出。  
Erik缓缓离开了他的身体，小心地退出不至于弄疼高潮后身体极度敏感的Charles。  
火龙唔嗯了一声， 半睁着失焦的蓝眼睛，摸了摸自己微微隆起的小腹——疲倦正在悄悄地俘获他的意识：“Erik，我可能明天早上又要生几个蛋了……”  
“那就明天早上再说。”Erik找来一块干净的布帮Charles擦拭了身子，换掉了弄脏的稻草，随后扯过被丢在一边的毯子和枕头，盖在了Charles身上：“现在好好休息。”  
Charles很快就睡熟了——激烈的性事消耗了他太多的体力。他在迷迷糊糊间非要往Erik怀里拱，人类无奈又甜蜜地叹了口气，搂过他的肩膀，也一同沉沦在稻草的芬芳里。

14.  
Charles不在身边。  
Erik早晨醒来发现身边少了一个热源。他心里一惊，伸手去摸却只碰到还残有余温的稻草。毯子的另一头空了，Erik孤零零地裹在角落里。  
“Charles？”他高声喊道，却只有岩壁传来的回声，空旷而诡异。Erik有些慌了——他突然开始害怕Charles的离开——于是他草草地穿上了衣服，正打算起身去寻找失踪的火龙，里间的洞穴却传来一声低吼。  
Erik跌跌撞撞地跑过去，借着微弱的火光看清了洞里的东西——Charles变回了龙形，身体蜷缩成一团。他正吐着小小的火星，小心翼翼地将它们赶到翅膀底下，就像那下面藏着什么东西一样。  
“Charles？”Erik赶紧跑过去，轻轻摸着他的脑袋，“你不舒服吗？”  
Charles似乎有些惊讶Erik的出现。他点点头，又摇摇头，声音闷闷的，“我不知道——Erik，我不知道能不能孵出来……”  
“什么？”Erik以为自己听错了，而Charles依旧一脸苦恼地看着他，“没人教过我怎么孵蛋……我怕给压碎了……”  
“Charles——你是说——”Erk是这周第二次听到这个消息了，但这次的惊喜程度明显高于第一次：“我们会有——孩子了，对吗？”  
“嗯！”Charles晃了晃尾巴，把翅膀抬起了一点，露出两颗洁白的蛋，在靠近尖端的地方还隐约有受精带的痕迹，“我们会有两个！”随后他又像是怕它们着凉了一般，迅速地放下翅膀，并往里面吹了几粒火星子。  
“别担心，”Erik感觉心里有一块地方软了下去，“成为父亲”这几个陌生的单词头一次变得甜蜜起来，“我会一直和你在一起的——或许现在我应该去你的书房帮你找几本关于龙类如何抚养后代的书？”  
“唔——再陪我一会儿，”Charles软软地蹭着Erik的手掌，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音，“就一会儿。”  
Erik有了一种“龙类在抱窝期会变得爱撒娇”的不好预感。

15.  
Erik的预感成真了。  
Charles变得非常粘人(虽然他以前也很粘人) ——专业术语叫作“抱窝期的生物都会对伴侣产生更强烈的依赖感”——并且关键是Erik对他毫无抵抗之力：Charles甚至不需要说话，他只消眨眨他那双湿润的蓝眼睛，嘴角委屈地向下一撇， Erik立刻就乖乖投降，答应他所有的请求。所以每次Charles想要的时候——“龙类在抱窝期性欲会变得更强烈”这个说法Erik可从没在书上看到过——总会撅着嘴趴在Erik身上，双手紧搂着他的脖子，腿在他的胯间一蹭一蹭的。Erik不出五秒便败下阵来，只想把自己发硬的分身送进Charles体内，让他再多怀上几枚卵(不过在孵蛋期间龙类的生殖腔都会暂时性关闭) ——当然他还是更希望Charles想做爱的话就挑个正常的时间点，不要在半夜突然来脱他的裤子。

Charles的妹妹Raven在一个早晨突然到访了。她确实挺漂亮，有着亮晶晶的蓝色鳞片。  
“Raven！”Charles高兴地叫了一声，放下吃了一半的早餐变成龙形飞出去迎接她，“你可算想起你还有个哥哥了！”  
“这样才有惊喜嘛！”Raven也高兴地摇起了尾巴，但在看到Erik的时候动作一顿，瞪着那双金黄色的眼睛警惕地看着他，“Charles, 那个人类是什么东西？”  
“哦，Raven，忘了介绍了，他叫Erik，是我的——”Raven并没有给Charles把话说完的机会——她看见了一旁温暖的稻草窝里那两只洁白剔透的蛋，Charles为了防止温度不够还特地在边上吹了些火星。  
“他妈的Charles Xavier我才搬出去两星期多点你就被一个雄性人类搞怀孕了？”整个山洞都回荡着Raven的咆哮声。

大概就是这样，Raven。”Charles捋了捋自己的头发，把原本属于自己的那瓶牛奶往她那边推了推，“你要喝点吗？”  
“就这样？”变 成人形的Raven是一个金色头发的圆脸少女，这点倒是和Charles如出一辙——她翻了个夸张的白眼，继续瞪着Erik，仿佛下一秒他就会露出鲨鱼牙把她亲爱的哥哥吃掉，“我不明白，Charles，你怎么就把——天啊，一个人类——认定为自己的伴侣了呢？你甚至都不知道他的底细！”  
“你不也和一位半兽人在一起了嘛，”Charles不满地嘟囔着 ，“我也没来阻止过你们啊。”  
“那不一样！”Raven没好气地大喊，“Hank和我们一样都是超自然生物！他可是个人类啊Charles！谁知道他是不是被派来杀你的呢，他们看我们龙族不顺眼又不是一天两天的事了。”  
“他其实还有一半的巫师血统……”然而Raven根本没在听Charles讲话，她只是狠狠地盯着Erik，喉哦里发出愤怒的低吼声——Erik被她看得后背发凉，差点直接抽出匕首和她干一架。  
“嘿，Erik！”Charles赶紧拉住了Erik，同时真诚地望着Raven,“Erik真的不是你想的那种人类——他很好，并且很爱我，我只会认他一个人当我的配偶——我们总不能把那些蛋打碎吧。”  
Raven又盯着Charles看了半晌，随后无奈地叹了口气，“好吧，Charles，假如你开心的话。”接着她恶狠狠地白了Erik一眼， “我每周过来一次看看你有没有欺负我哥——如果是的那你就等着被烧成灰吧。”

“Raven就是这样的性格，事实上她是个非常棒的姑娘。”Charles在送走了Raven之后立刻跑去査看了自己的蛋，順便又加了些干稻草。  
“我当然知道你是怎么样的人——你怎么可能会是来杀我的呢。”  
Erik的心颤了一下。

16.  
“Charles,我想我们需要谈谈。”Erik把毯子盖到了Charles身上，并细心地帮他掖了掖被角。

Charles的抱窝期快要接近尾声了。三个月以来他们每天都尽心尽力地照顾两颗蛋，Charles有时甚至还会抱着它们说说话。  
“我好像能感受到它们的思维了！”上个星期五的晩上火龙兴奋地揺醒了迷迷糊糊的Erik，告诉了他这一消息，“我们的孩子很快就要破壳了。”  
于是Erik觉得现在自己必须得向Charles坦白。火龙在抱窝期非常嗜睡，而这也给了Erik偷偷出门去找Emma收集情报的机会。

“Shaw在下个月有一个庆功宴，”Emma用手指卷着自己白金色的头发，“那是刺杀他的最好时机。”  
“下个月？”Erik皱了皱眉头，“上帝啊那时候我和Charles的孩子才刚刚——”  
“刚刚什么？出生吗？”Emma漫不经心地问了一句，一秒钟后又震惊地张大了嘴巴：“你是说——天啊Erik你把一条龙搞怀孕了？”  
“他给我生了两颗蛋，”Erik冷着脸说，“马上就要破壳了。”  
“天杀的Erik Lehnsherr，”Emma嫌弃地看着他，“你一点都不为Charles和你的孩子们着想。”  
“他没有别的动向了吗？”Erik有些烦躁地抓了抓头发，他何尝不想和Charles一起过安稳平静的生活呢。  
“没有——Erik，这可能是唯一的机会了。”Emma的手指敲打着玻璃柜，“你确定你还要去吗？”  
Erik没说话。他盯着地板看了一会儿，转身离去了。

“谈什么？”Charles打了个哈欠，慵懒地蜷缩在了他的怀里。  
“你得知道，Charles，我其实——”Erik低头去看火龙，他的蓝眼睛澄澈透明，干净得不带一丝瑕疵。人类迟疑了——他实在不忍心看到这双眼睛里的光芒暗淡下去，“我其实原本是被派来杀你的。Charles， 我是位骑士。”  
“哦，”Charles抬起头来，眼睛里出乎意料地带着平和与温柔，“我知道。”  
“你知道？”Erik诧异地望向他，“那你为什么还——”  
“因为你当时躺在那里，还晕了过去，”Charles闭上了双眼，“我不希望你死掉——而且我相信你也是迫不得已才来的。你又不是那种人。”  
“你就这么确定？”Erik的嘴角向上勾了勾。  
“当然，你的脑子是这么说的——虽然我只进去过一次，”Charles调皮地用手指点了点太阳穴，“并且你爱我，不是吗？”  
“是的，我爱你。”Erik俯下身去吻他，Charles则咯咯笑着去追逐他的双唇。

“我可能下个月要回去一趟。”Erik顿了一下，“去杀了Shaw。”  
“是那个算计了你的讨厌人类，”Charles点 了点头，“但为什么是下个月？”  
“因为他会举办一个庆功宴——那是我唯一的机会了。”Erik把嘴唇抿成了一条细线 。  
“但我们的孩子才刚出生。”Charles说，声音里听不出什么起伏。  
Erik用沉默回应了他。  
“而且非常危险。”这是个陈述句。  
沉默。  
“你很有可能回不来。”  
依然是沉默。  
“Erik，”Charles叹了口气，“你想做就去吧——假如这能让你高兴的话。”  
“什么？”Erik有那么一瞬间不太相信自己的耳朵，“你——同意了？”  
“我不同意能怎么样呢，”Charles有些埋怨地看了他一眼，“就算我说不同意也你绝对不会放弃的。”  
“天哪，Charles，”Erik喃喃着，紧紧地搂住了火龙，“谢谢你——但是就像你说的，我们还有孩子，还有——”  
“所以，我亲爱的Erik，”Charles晃了晃尾巴，露出一个狡黠的微笑，“我们需要计划。”

17.  
他们的孩子在一个清晨出生。  
“Erik！Erik快看！”Charles是用尾巴将Erik摇醒的。当人类看到蛋壳上的细小裂纹时几乎是立刻爬了起来，期间还因为激动而扣错了好几颗纽扣。  
“它们在动。”Erik小心翼翼地把手放在其中一枚卵上，温度的变化使它不安地晃动起来，上面的裂缝也随之多了好几条。Charles想了想，不确定地往它们的四周吹了一些火星。  
很快他们就听见了“啪”得一声，接着蛋壳碎了一大块。几秒钟后里面探出了两个小小的脑袋——都是翅膀还没长开的幼龙，睁着好奇的大眼睛怯生生地打量着Erik和Charles。  
“哦，天哪，”Charles轻柔地叼住了它们的后颈，把它们从碎蛋壳里捞出来后赶紧拥进了怀里，“你们好，亲爱的。”  
Erik觉得现在的Charles全身上下散发着母性的光辉。他坐在火龙的身边，伸出手小心地抚摸着其中一条幼龙的脊背，感受着这个小生命的温度。这是他的孩子们——他和Charles的孩子。他那颗原本承载了太多杀戮和仇恨的心脏变得柔软，沾满鲜血的双手似乎也被洗得干干净净——他甚至有那么一瞬间想起了上帝。那是纯洁的、美好的生物，和Charles一样的纯净无瑕，如一块澄澈透明的水晶。Erik突然觉得自己是否因为不够虔诚而玷污了这一切。  
“Erik，不要压着他的翅膀。”Charles嗔怪了一句，Erik立刻放开了手，愧疚地听着幼龙对他不满地叫着——他的声音软而细，根本没有成年龙那种慑人的气势。  
“嘘——乖，”Charles用额头亲昵地蹭了蹭两条刚出壳的小东西，用尾巴点了点Erik，“这个是你们的Dad。”  
他们歪着脑袋看了Erik一会儿，都轻轻地叫了一声,其中一只还撑着翅膀颤颤巍巍地往他怀里扑。  
“他们在叫你，”Charles噗嗤一声笑了出来，“看来我们的儿子很喜欢你。”  
“他是男孩？”Erik抱着这条小小的龙，幼龙舒服地闭上了眼睛，把翅膀和四肢蜷起，脑袋蹭在他的胸口。“而女儿明显更喜欢我。”  
Charles得意地变成了人形，把另一条幼龙搂在怀里：“你有给他们起名吗？”  
“就用你上回说的，”Erik也笑了，他侧过身在Charles的额头上覆下一吻，“Wanda和Peter。”  
“唔……Wanda和Peter，”Charles轻轻颠了颠怀里熟睡的幼龙，“嗨，Wanda，那边是你的弟弟Peter——哦天哪Erik，你看他们，这真是太令人不可思议了，他们这么小、这么小，又这样可爱……”  
“Charles，”Erik帮Charles抱过小Wanda，将她和小Peter一起放进几周前专门为他们搭的稻草小窝里，并温柔地帮他们盖上了小毯子，“这是你创造的奇迹。”  
“是你和我一起。”Charles抿着嘴唇笑了起来。他和Erik一起躺在了小窝边上，扬起脑袋用那双湛蓝的眸子望着他，“这是我们的奇迹。”

18.  
两条幼龙给他们带来了另一个惊喜——他们不用等到成年才能变成人形，刚出生没两天的Wanda和Peter就能自如地在人的形态和龙的形态之间自由切换——Wanda的人形是一个漂亮的金红色头发小女孩，而Peter则是个银发的小男孩，看上去都在一两岁左右——关于这个情况，Erik和Charles一致认为这和他们的血统有着很大的关系：“他们有一半的龙血和一半的人类血统。”  
Charles像是怎么也看不够他们熟睡的样子，时常坐在那个小窝边上，看着他的孩子们安稳地呼吸着。  
“他们还有四分之一的女巫血统，”Erik走过去浅浅地吻了吻他的嘴唇，“别忘了我还是女巫的孩子，Schatz。”

只是很快Erik就明白那个日子近了——但他更加舍不得离开Charles，还有他的孩子们。Wanda和Peter已经会摇摇晃晃地跑到他面前，口齿不清地喊他“Dad”——龙类总是拥有超群的学习能力。Charles在那晚说过“计划”之后更让Erik心生疑虑，他实在不认为那是个好主意。

“我不能这样去牺牲你，Charles，”Erik搂着他叹了口气，“即使你是一条龙。”  
“哦，Erik，我又不会受伤。”Charles安慰性地拍了拍他的背，“我们的孩子可以让Raven帮忙照看两天。”  
“但——你真的确定吗？”Erik把脸埋在他的胸口，“太危险了。”  
“我会照顾好自己的，”Charles笑了笑，“只要你遵守我们的约定。”

于是他们在一个清晨出发了。  
前一天晚上Charles把他们的双胞胎托付给了Raven照顾，金色头发的女孩抱怨了两句后便尽心尽责地把Wanda和Peter安顿在了她的家里。  
“不敢相信你们竟然真的孵出来了，”Raven双手抱胸，好歹是对Erik稍稍缓和了态度，“你们到底要去干嘛？”  
“唔，”Charles对她眨了眨眼睛，“只是一个冒险，亲爱的。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr你他妈给我照顾好我哥，他要是出了什么问题我一定会第一时间把你的头拧下来！”这是Charles带着Erik离开后Raven对他们吼的最后一句话。

“你真的要我这么做吗，Charles？”Erik在将铁链往Charles身上缠的时候还是犹豫地说，“还是我一个人去吧。”

Charles在那个晚上对Erik说了他的计划，他们还为此吵了一架。  
“不管怎么样你都不许杀人！”Charles变成龙形向他吼道。  
“我必须杀了他。”Erik也不甘示弱，匕首悬在空中。  
最后是Erik妥协了。他们最终决定Erik不能杀了Shaw，但是Charles会帮助他进入Shaw的精神世界，在那里刺穿他的灵魂。

“相信我，Erik——嘶——你别勒这么紧，"Charles不满地抖了抖翅膀，“这是个一举两得的方法，你把我带进城里假装是你抓住了一条龙，那么Shaw就不得不在庆功宴上把你奉为上宾，而你则可以借这个机会接近他。”  
“我有时候觉得你完全能胜任国家军机的职务，”Erik把最后一节铁链绕在Charles的脖子上，“好了。”  
“那我们走吧。"Charles试着喷出一小串火苗，“记得我们的约定——不许杀人。”

19.  
Erik还是打破了他们的约定。他杀了Shaw——Well，毕竟计划赶不上变化嘛。

原本这一切都按照Charles的计划发展——Erik用铁链拴着Charles回到了城里，所有人都跑出来庆祝他的回归。Erik Lehnsherr驯服了一条龙——这是无上的荣耀，很快他们就得到了Shaw的亲自接见。  
“我为你骄傲，Erik。”Shaw像是真的十分欣慰一般拍了拍Erik的肩，Charles则在他的身后偷偷翻了个白眼——Shaw的心里在想些什么他可是听得一清二楚，什么让Erik战死的计划落空啦，接下来又要找不同的理由派遣他去做什么危险任务啦，诸如此类。Charles决定明天进入Shaw的脑子以后绝对不会让他好受。  
“先把这条龙带下去，”Shaw居高临下地看着Charles，火龙不满地朝他龇了龇牙，“明天庆功宴上再加个活动。”  
Erik眼睁睁地看着Charles被几个全副武装的骑士拖走了，期间有一次火龙想要抖抖翅膀，结果被他们用剑鞘狠狠地砸了一下——Erik差点没忍住用能力捏碎他们的盔甲和佩剑。  
“Erik，冷静，”Charles的声音适时在他脑中响起，抚平了他波动的情绪，“我没事。”  
Erik咬着牙点了点头，松开了握紧的拳头。  
“瞧瞧是谁回来了，”Emma从门口走进来，对Shaw行了个礼，“Erik Lehnsherr，听说你驯服了一条——”她愣了一下，Charles刚好从她的身边经过，轻轻地对她叫了一声。  
“是啊，我们的骑士长驯服了一条恶龙，”Shaw拍了拍手，脸上堆起了虚伪的微笑，“现在让我们为Erik接风吧。”

“Erik Lehnsherr你他妈就是个不折不扣的混蛋，”在Erik回房间的路 上Emma突然出现在他面前，阴沉着脸把长剑抵到他的脖子上，“你竟然会想出这种方法——复仇对你来说就这么重要吗？那可是Charles！”  
“这个计划是Charles定的，”Erik皱了皱眉，不动声色地推开了她的剑，“我只是在按照他的步骤来——你以为我没劝过他吗？”  
“真想不通Charles到底喜欢你哪点，”Emma低声咒骂了一句，让佩剑回到了鞘中。她叹了口气：“希望他能万无一失——上帝，他真的很爱你，Erik。”  
Emma走远了；Erik握住了房间的门门把手，一丝不安悄悄地爬上了他的心头。

意外就发生在第二天早上。  
原本一切都十分顺利，Erik一边在Shaw的身边寻找下手的时机，一边关注着场上的一举一动。  
“让我们为我们的英雄——Erik Lehnsherr——欢呼！”Shaw举着酒杯向Erik致意，“他驯服了一条恶龙，并要在今天亲手去杀死他！”  
然后他便看见了Charles。他的四肢被铁链拴住，捆在一起， 翅膀无力地扑腾着，不时还会被人踢上几脚。  
Erik觉得自己快要失去呼吸了。愤怒和心疼在啃噬着他的理智。他想用一枚铜币穿过那个刽子手的大脑。  
“Erik，拿上你的匕首，去了结这个邪恶的生物吧。”Shaw笑了起来，他的随从向他献上了一把闪着冷光的尖利匕首。Erik艰难地握住了刀柄——人群爆发出一阵欢呼，他定了定神，正想向Charles走去——  
站在Charles身边的那个恶心的刽子手俯下身，轻蔑地用尖刀剜下了他背上的一片鳞。Charles痛得剧烈地挣扎着，想要吼出声却发现嘴巴已经被铁链锁紧，只能从喉咙里发出破碎的呜咽。而那个人类又亮出了明晃晃的刀尖——  
Erik的理智之弦啪地断了。他把他们的约定抛到了九霄云外——他需要他们偿命——因为Charles——  
他狠狠地把那把匕首刺进了Shaw的心脏——速度快得所有人都没能反应过来，接着几步跑上行刑台，用那把沾过Charles鲜血的尖刀割开了人类的喉咙。  
“Erik，No！”Erik几乎是发了疯般地扯碎了Charles身上所有的锁链，跪下身去吻他，同时让所有佩剑都出了鞘，直指它们的主人——那些虚伪的骑士，“Erik， Erik我没事——他们都是无辜的，不要杀他们，好吗？”  
人群震惊地看着那条恶龙慢慢地变成了一个人类男性，任由他们的“屠龙骑士”Erik将他紧紧搂在怀中：“你是个糟糕的自大狂和笨蛋，Charles。 ”  
刀剑被全部折断，落在地上，发出金属的撞击声。

20.  
他们的国家正式改名为了基诺沙。  
据说这个国度的新国王是女巫的孩子，而王后竟是个男性——不过大家都不在意，因为他们的王后已经为他们的国王生了一对可爱的双胞胎，在国庆日的时候刚亮过相——女孩有一头漂亮的红发和水汪汪的大眼睛 ，而男孩则抬着银色的小脑袋，好奇地打量着一切。  
他们的王后非常美丽，拥有比绸缎还要柔和的棕色鬈发，比海洋更深邃、比天空更澄澈的蓝眼睛和比玫瑰花瓣更娇艳红润的嘴唇——并且温柔大方，内务被他管理得井井有条。有谁会不爱戴他呢？  
有人说他们的王后是一条龙——那么就更没有人在意了。在基诺沙新王雷厉风行地改革下，他们之中的超自然生物渐渐多了起来，有时从水里中窜出一条美人鱼都见怪不怪了——就算他们的王后是龙也无伤大雅。  
还有传言说——  
传言的主角现在正熟睡着。  
Charles在成为王后的第二天就又为Erik生了一枚蛋，受精的。抱窝期的火龙变得嗜睡——前面说过，他在迷迷糊糊间感受到了一个熟悉的思维接近。  
“Charles，该起来吃晚餐了。”  
Erik俯身吻 了吻他的脸颊，Charles闷哼了一声睁开眼睛，声音有些含混不清：“我想吃别的东西……”  
“什么？”Erik没听清，凑得更近了些。  
蓝眼睛的男人“唔”了一声。  
“牛奶。”  
他说，笑着舔了舔嘴唇。

END.


End file.
